


Sofia the Fanfic: Grimm Grinning Ghosts

by wonderfulfanofall



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Halloween, Other, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulfanofall/pseuds/wonderfulfanofall
Summary: When Sofia is called to finish a story, her siblings and royal sorcerer want to tag along for what seems like an easy mission. It won't be if 998 happy haunts have anything to say about it. So, don't close your eyes or try to hide for a scary spook may be by your side when grimm grinning ghosts come out to socialize.





	Sofia the Fanfic: Grimm Grinning Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my first Sofia fan fic!!! Happy spooky season!!!

Things were settling down after adjusting to the new school. It was a little odd not to see James everyday, but Sofia and Amber eventually became used to it. Between the summer prepping for the new school, keeping up with protector work, making sure stories were okay, and being a princess, Sofia hardly had a moment to sit. Luckily, after the first month of school everything seemed to be going in a steady pace. 

The weekend was here and as Sofia and Amber studied for a test, Sofia's amulet began to glow. Amber jumped from her book and cautiously approached Sofia who was sitting on the floor.

"Sofia! What's going on?" Amber said.

"I don't know. I need to go to the library. Oh, just when I could sit too!" Sofia sighed. 

"How exciting! You'll take me again, won't you?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, Amber. It can be really dangerous. Besides mom is not really okay with me going on adventures yet-"

"And I'm sure she'd urge your big sister to go with you to keep you safe!" Amber bugged.

Sofia's amulet continued to glow as Sofia stood up. She held the pink pendant in her hand and saw Amber's smiling face through the glow. Sofia sighed and let the pendant drop. 

"Come on. I don't want to tell mom we're going-"

"Oh what fun! Two sisters going on a grand adventure!" Amber squealed. 

"Amber!"

"Hey, where are you two going?" James asked, entering the room with a stack full of knight books.

James smiled at the sight of Sofia's amulet glowing the bright pink. He dropped the stack of books to the floor with the slam ringing through the room. 

"James! Shh! We're not-"

"Come on, Sof! Another adventure awaits!" James beamed, grabbing Sofia's arm.

"Hey! This is a sister adventure! No one invited you, James!" Amber huffed, following James and Sofia.

"I'm a great help! Right Sofia? I hope its dragons again!" James exclaimed.

He yanked Sofia's arm through a hall encouraging her to walk faster.

"Um, James-"

"What do you mean again? Wait... Sofia you let James go before me?!" Amber said, shocked. 

"James, the library! Its that way-"

"Yeah, she needs her brave brother along!" James said.

"Not fair! Sofia-"

"Guys! Please! I don't think any of you should come with me," Sofia finally said.

James and Amber paused. They turned to each other for a moment a little hurt, but then laughed.

"We're going!" James and Amber said together.

"Why?"

"Because if you leave without us, we'll tell tell mother and father you left without telling them, again," Amber said, slyly. 

"Oh, that's cold, " said a voice coming from behind Amber and James.

"Mr. Cedric! We were just-"

"Say no more, princess! I won't tell the king and queen," Mr. Cedric said.

The children sighed with relief. Their mother was not yet sold on the idea of her child going on dangerous adventures no matter how much Aunt Tilly said she always had help. 

"On one condition," Cedric continued.

"Let me guess," Sofia sighed, "you want to come along too?" Sofia said.

"Of course! What type of adult would I be if I let you children go alone?" Cedric said.

"Remember the time you told us to go climb a mountain with a troll for our science project?" Amber reminded, with her eyebrow raised.

"Well yes... but-"

"Remember your flying machine you let me drive, without teaching me how first?" James brought up.

"That was the old Cedric! Now where are we going, Princess?" Cedric said.

"I don't know yet. We need to go to the hidden library and find out!" Sofia said.

"A secret library? Lead the way then, Princess," Cedric said. 

Sofia straightened herself out and lead the group through the secret passages of the castle. Through boat, stairs, and magic elevator, the group was finally in the secret library. Cedric marveled at every sight and kept the children close to him. Of course, Amber and James brushed him off being veteran adventurers. 

Sofia sat down on the chaise lounge with James and Amber following suit. Cedric looked at the giant blue door like object in front of him and gasped. He had never imagined the castle held this wonder. 

The door flashed bright blue and a book flew from a shelf down in front of the group. The book was black, leather bound and deteriorating. It had a gold skull in front of it and the book swung open to reveal yellow pages. 

"The tale of Madame Leota," Amber read. 

The giant book flew into the blue part of the door above and began to play a melancholy tune of a organ. The group looked from the book to the blue glow in front of them as the story began.

"Once upon a dreary night there stood a mansion tall and beckoning," said the voice.

The door showed an aging white mansion behind tall black gates. 

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still — that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!" 

Amber clung to her sister as the images of the mansion's empty halls were shown.

"Sofia, I don't think-"

"Shh! Amber! This is important!" Sofia interrupted. 

"These happy haunts terrorize as they escape from their resting place within the mansion halls," the story continued. 

A ghost popped from a room and zoomed as if going after the group. Amber jumped at the fright and clung onto Sofia.

A woman with curly black hair and a blue bandanna appeared on the blue door. She laid down tarot cards and turned to her crystal ball. 

"Madame Leota has the power to summon and speak to spirits. Does she have the power to calm these ghoulish ghost and put them to rest?" 

Once last glow of blue and the story stopped. A map floated onto Sofia's lap. She brushed Amber off her to lift the map.

"New Orleans? That's where Princess Tiana lives!" Sofia exclaimed. 

"But wait, Sofia the g-ghosts!" Amber said with excitement.

"Oh boy! We haven't dealt with ghosts since your Halloween party!" James said, excitedly.

"But real ghosts? That come out of their house? To haunt?" Amber continued. 

"Let's go everyone! Before our parents notice we're gone." Sofia reminded.

"Oh I know the perfect spell! James do you still happen to have the flying machine?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, its in the barn," James said. 

"I know a shortcut. This way," Sofia said.

The group followed Sofia through a pass leading to the front of the barn. Guards looked from a tower down at the barn. Sofia stopped Amber who was right behind her. Sofia pointed upward to the guard tower and placed a finger in front of her lips.

Cedric nodded and whispered a spell. Fireworks began to fill the sky on the opposite side of the castle. The guards ran to the other side of the tower to see the wonderful display in the sky. The group ran to the barn and shut the door behind them.

"That will buy some time. Now, may I see the map, princess?" Cedric asked.

Sofia handed Cedric the map and looked at the flying machine. It seemed that James and Gizmo Gwen added a few new tricks (and seats) to the flying machine in addition to decorative flames on the side. 

"Mr. Cedric, how are we going to get out of here? Remember you put that tracking spell on Sofia's amulet so mom and dad know where she goes?" Amber reminded. 

"Exactly! They also made me put a counter teleportation spell-sorry princess- which is exactly what I'm going to use to help us transport to New Orleans!" Cedric explained.

"Wait, is that why my amulet acts weird sometimes?" Sofia questioned.

"I listen to the king before I listen to you. Now, everyone into the flying machine."

The group hoped into the flying machine. Cedric handed them helmets and then reached his hand out to Sofia. 

"Your amulet, Princess," Cedric asked. 

Sofia handed Cedric her amulet as he made sure everyone was wearing a helmet. Cedric waved his wand in a counter clockwise motion and tapped the amulet. The amulet began to spark in pink then burst in light. Cedric handed Sofia her amulet back and waved his wand once more to magically open the doors. 

"Hold on!" Cedric cautioned. 

He pulled a lever and the flying machine started.

"Mr. Cedric, don't pull it too back! Gwen and I added a little extra kick!" James warned.

"What was that?" Cedric said, as he pulled the lever all the way back.

The flying machine jolted back then sprung forward out of the barn! They zoomed past castle walls and began slowly lifting. The flying machine wasn't losing ground and was headed straight toward a wall.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia panicked, looking at her blinding amulet.

Cedric pushed the lever forward while lifting the wheel. The flying machine scaled the wall as it took flight against the distracting fireworks. Sofia's amulet flashed and suddenly the sky changed.

In the distance, jazz played and there was no longer fireworks. Sofia looked down below to the swinging city by the river. They passed by a vibrant steam boat that lit up the dark river. In the town, people laughed and danced in the streets to jazz being played from all over. The warmth from cafe and restaurant tops warmed the children as they flew by. The night sky was full of stars and Sofia could of sworn a small star next to the evening star twinkled just for her. 

Cedric lowered the flying machine into a dark alley as a group of people dressed in clothing Sofia had never seen before laughed and stumbled by. 

"Mr. Cedric, do you have a spell to make us blend in?" Sofia asked. 

"Of course, Princess! Mutare vultus!" Cedric flicked his wand.

Sofia's dress began to sparkle and transform into a light purple dress that went an inch or two past her knees. It was loosely fitted with no form, no corset, and was covered in little bows with little purple roses. Her tiara was gone and replaced with a purple felt hat. 

"Interesting," Amber admired as she looked down to her yellow dress in a similar fashion to Sofia's.

Amber felt for her tiara that was replaced by a headband with a feather. 

"Oh! Very interesting!"

James looked out of the alley way and sniffed the air.

"Something smells delicious!" James said.

"James, we just ate! How could you possibly be hungry?" Amber said.

"Come over here! Smell!" James beckoned. 

Amber rolled her eyes and took a whiff of the air herself. 

"You're right James! It smells wonderful! Wait- James! Where are you going?" 

"I'm following my nose!" James said.

"James!"

"You're majestys, wait for me!" Cedric called as he followed the twins out of the alley.

Sofia was right behind Cedric taking in all the lights and sounds of the city. 

"Sofia, look!" Amber pointed out.

"This must be where Princess Tiana works," Sofia said.

"Tiana works?" Amber asked, confused. 

The warmth coming from the restaurant stopped as a sudden chill filled the night air. The lampposts that lit the street suddenly dimmed down. Laughter from the dark street echoed down to the restaurant entrance. Everyone turned to the origin of the laugh, but nothing was there. Sofia took a few steps into the dark street wondering where the laughter came from. She took a few more steps, she could see her breath in the night air. The laughter was a little louder, but it seemed only Sofia could here it. A few steps away three pale figures appeared; one short and stout with a hat, the other tall, lanky and skeleton like, and the other even shorter with a long beard. All of them held out their thumb and their eyes began to glow.

"Sofia!" someone said, grabbing her shoulder.

Sofia jumped and turned to what grabbed her. Cedric stood in the now lit street. The lights from the street turned back on leaving the group confused and turning to each other for answers. Moving on from the stunned silence, they headed inside to the restaurant where music could be heard playing. 

Tiana's Place was full with people dancing, serving food, and enjoying themselves at a table. Sofia was overwhelmed by the atmosphere and guests around. She clung next to Cedric as people bustled around them. 

"Sofia?" called a familiar voice.

Sofia turned to see Princess Tiana in a green dress but without her tiara. 

"Princess Tiana!" Amber exclaimed.

"Sofia! How did you get here? You look like you saw a ghost," Tiana said. 

"I- I think I saw three," Sofia admitted.

"Poor thing. Here, sit down I know exactly what you need," Tiana smiled.

Tiana snapped her fingers and suddenly men rushed to her side and made a table up for the group. 

"I'll be right back," Tiana said. 

"Did you really see a ghost?" James asked Sofia. 

"Yeah, I saw three," Sofia said.

"Its not like you haven't interacted with ghosts before," James reminded.

"Drax was different he wasn't... scary and he was nice. These three were more spooky and eerie. Like they wanted to follow me," Sofia explained. 

"If you want to go home Sofia, we can always turn around," Cedric offered.

"No, there's always some danger to adventure. I'm sure I'll be fine with all of you here," Sofia tried to smile. 

"Aren't you glad we came along," Amber said.

Tiana arrived to the table and placed a pipping hot fresh plate of beignets on the table. James licked his lips and snatched a pastry. Tiana grabbed a chair and sat herself next to Sofia who like Amber cautiously reached for a beignet and tried to not get the powdered sugar on anything.

"Now doesn't that warm your soul?" Tiana asked.

Sofia bit into the warm pastry and savored the sweet and warm flavors. 

"This is delicious, Tiana!" Sofia complimented.

"Why thank you! Now exactly how did you get here?" Tiana asked.

"My amulet glowed and I went to the secret library. I think I have to help a Madame Leota stop ghosts at a haunted house," Sofia explained.

Tiana hunched over the table and tapped her chin. She stared off in the distance for a moment, then sat straight up.

"There's a lot of haunted houses in New Orleans, but none giving us as much trouble as the haunted mansion," Tiana said.

"The haunted mansion?" Sofia asked.

"Ghosts everywhere! Mama Odie couldn't tame them when they asked. They need something a little different than voodoo. Those ghosts have been running around all through the night all over the town," Tiana said.

"That explains the lights turning off outside," Amber said.

"And the three I saw outside," Sofia said.

"But a Madame Leota... I never heard of her. Maybe Mama Odie knows about her," Tiana said. 

She stood up, brushed herself off, and handed James a napkin from her apron for his powdered sugar face. 

"Y'all wait right here, I'll ask around," Tiana said. 

The music stopped and applause broke out. Sofia didn't notice this before, but on the trumpet was a live alligator. Stunned, Sofia got up and went to the stage to talk to the alligator. 

"Sofia, where are you going?" Cedric asked.

"I'll be right back!" Sofia said.

Sofia approached the stage where the alligator signed autographs with the end of his tail and his claw. After the crowd cleared, Sofia smiled at the alligator and admired his trumpet.

"Wow, you did really good! I didn't know alligators could play," Sofia said.

"Why thank you- say! You can understand me?" the alligator asked.

"Oh, my amulet allows me to speak to animals. You're really good at playing."

"Why thank you, doll! I'm Louis," the alligator introduced.

"I'm Princess Sofia, of Enchancia."

"A princess! I didn't know I was playing for royalty- besides Tiana of course. What brings you to New Orleans?" 

"I'm on a mission. I have to help a Madame Leota with a ghost problem," Sofia said.

Louis gasped," You mean the medium who lives by the edge of town?"

"I don't know! Does she have curly black hair and wears blue bandanna? Also olive skin?"

"That's her! You better be careful, Princess! She has magic different than voodoo! She can summon spirits from the great beyond," Louis said.

"I think that's why we're here to help. Tiana said that there's been ghosts haunting the city."

"New Orleans is a city full of warmth and jazz- but also mystery!"

"Do you know exactly where Madame Leota is?" Sofia asked. 

"Of course I do! Ever since I left the bayou I explored every corner of the city. Except the haunted mansion I stay far away from there."

"Well you don't have to go to the mansion, but will you take us to Madame Leota?" Sofia asked.

"It will be my pleasure, your majesty," Louis said.

"Oh Sofia," Amber called, "Tiana brought more delicious treats and- why are you talking to an alligator?" Amber said.

"This is Louis! Louis this is my sister, Amber. She can't understand you but I can translate," Sofia said. "Amber, Louis knows where Madame Leota is! We can go on with the story once we find her."

"The alligator knows where Madame Leota is?" 

"His name is Louis. Can you take us tonight?"

"Say no more princess! I'll just tell Tiana-"

"Tell Tiana what?" Tiana said, approaching the stage. "I was just coming over wondering when the music was going to start playing. People are complaining."

"Louis knows where Madame Leota is," Sofia said.

"Oh really? Sofia I wouldn't trust Louis sense of direction. He got Naveen and I lost before," Tiana said.

"I promise I know my way around this time!" Louis said.

Tiana laughed and shrugged, "I guess you deserve a night off. If y'all get lost use your wizard man to get back here! I'll have warm beds waiting for you just in case."

"Thank you Tiana!" Sofia said.

"Make sure you know where you're going, Louis. Be careful and watch out for the ghosts!" 

As the group made their way out of the restaurant with a bag of beignets, Louis lead the way through the city (much to Cedric's protest) and into the night. At the edge of town nearing the swamp, a vardo sat in place with the title 'Madame Leota' painted on the side. 

"I knew I was in the right direction," Louis said proudly.

"Thank you, Louis. I wonder if this is where she lives," Sofia said.

The vardo seemed to be lit from the inside and the chimney gave out smoke. The windows cast more light to the ground as the group approached the vardo. The door creaked open and a hand stretched out of the doorway. 

"Come here, children," said a voice. 

Amber stopped dead in her tracks and began to turn the other way. James grabbed her and turned her in the right direction. Sofia cautiously stepped on the steps leading to the doorway. Cedric stopped Sofia and peaked into the vardo. 

"Ah, a fellow magic wielder, come in, come in!" beckoned the voice. 

Cedric lead the children into the vardo holding is arm out ready to push them out need be. The inside was lit by candlelight, crystals glittered at each flicker from the ceiling. Drying flowers and leaves hung from the walls and gave off an earthy smell. In the back a small table was placed and behind sat Madame Leota. She shuffled her deck of tarot cards and then waved her hand over her crystal ball. Her hair was so dark it was nearly blue and her eyes were a deep brown. 

"Welcome all! I am Madame Leota gateway to the spirits. Please sit," Madame Leota said.

They all sat around the small table awkwardly and directed their attention to Madame Leota.

"I see you have interacted with the spirits, little girl," Leota said to Sofia. "Beware of the hitchhiking ghosts." 

"How did you know?" Sofia asked.

"I see all and hear all spirits. They are roaming more all over New Orleans."

"That's what we're here for. I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and I'm supposed to help with your story," Sofia said. 

Madame Leota stopped her shuffling. She darted her eyes up at Sofia and then to Cedric.

"That explains the strange... vibrations. Tell me, what magic do you practice?" Leota asked Cedric.

"I'm a sorcerer. How exactly do you sense our 'vibrations '?" Cedric said skeptically. 

"We all have spirits in us, don't we? Dear girl do you know my fate?" 

"No, I'm just here to help your story. But I do have a hunch. I think you're meant to help calm the ghosts in the haunted mansion," Sofia said.

"If that where my fate takes me-" Leota placed the card of death on the table- " then so be it."

After saying goodbye to Louis (he refused to tag along) the group with Leota headed to the haunted mansion. It looked exactly like the book told them. The white gloomy mansion behind its gate towered. 

"I didn't know there was a graveyard," Amber trembled. 

"Relax, everything is fine! Ghosts are not that bad," James said. 

"The spirits here do not rest, we should summon them to see why they terrorize," Leota said.

"Do you think that's a good idea with the children around?" Cedric said.

"Mr. Cedric its okay! If Leota thinks it will help then we should do it," Sofia said.

The gates creaked open without anyone touching them. Amber clung to James and pulled Sofia towards her. 

"It was probably the wind," James tried to reassure. 

"The mansion, it calls to us," Leota said.

She lead the way onto the grounds past the graveyard in front. Sofia could not release herself from Amber's grip as they walked past the many tombstones. Cedric pulled out his wand to make a light as he stayed behind watching out for any sign of movement. The wind hallowed and blew the gate to a close. Cedric stopped briefly to look behind to the gate. They were in for it now.

The porch was dark but with Cedric's wand they can make out the green shutters. Leota opened the door to a little room with pictures hanging hanging from the high ceiling. A raven with red glowing eyes squawked at the group and flew above Leota's head. Amber ducked and shrieked at the bird as it flew to the ceiling and disappeared. 

"Odd," Cedric said to himself. 

"Sofia, I think we should leave," Amber said.

The door slammed shut behind them and made a click. Amber dug her nails into James upper arm. 

"Welcome foolish mortals," a voice said from above. 

"Gather around me," Cedric said, pulling the children around him.

"I'm your host, your ghost host," the voice continued. 

Lights flickered upon portraits on the walls and it appeared as if the room was... stretching.

"Here where you see paintings of some of our guests, as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."

"Sofia, the walls!" Amber gasped.

"Your cadaverous parlour, betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this Haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hhmm?? And condsider this dismaying observation, this chamber had no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge, to find A WAY OUT!" 

Lights flashed as if lightning was in the room. The portraits all showed the poor people right before their death. One of a woman on a type rope holding an umbrella and beneath her a hungry alligator waiting for the fall. Another a man standing with a nice waistcoat but in his underwear on top of a barrel of dynamite. The next, a woman sitting on a gravestone with a bust a man named George who lost his head. The last, three man stacked on each other in quicksand. 

"There's no way out!" Amber cried.

Cedric held onto the panicked princess and turned off his light from the wand.

"Of course," the voice said, "there's always my way."

From the ceiling a loud crash and flash reviled a hanging body! The children screamed at the sight. Madame Leota joined the huddle a little spooked herself.

The walls opened and past them was a hallway. No one wanted to move or make another sound. The raven returned and flew into the hallway. Cedric patted Sofia's shoulder and gently removed Amber's hands from his arm. 

"We have to keep going forward," Cedric said. 

"But Mr. Cedric we don't know what's in there!" Amber said.

"But there's no way out, Princess. Just stick by me. I hope you know what you're doing, Leota," Cedric said.

"I've never felt such heavy vibrations before. This place is truly... special," Leota said. 

"Its terrifying!" Amber said.

"Amber, just keep close, we should be safe. Right, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, trying to calm down Amber.

"Right, stay close," Cedric said.

They walked through the hall passing more portraits of people. James stared at a portrait for a moment and flash! A portrait of a woman who laid on a long seat changed into a cat woman. All the portraits changed, then with another flash back to their natural state. 

As they walked past busts, it appeared as if the eyes of the men depicted followed their every move. They passed what felt like an endless hallway full of candle sticks on posts. Madame Leota stopped in a hallway where a knight stood tall.

"I feel someone is with us," Leota said.

In the distance, a golden candelabra floated down another hall. Amber panicked and backed away slowly. She bumped into something cold behind her. She placed her hand on the cold object and slowly turned. A knight suit slowly turned its head to look down back at Amber. Amber screamed, and ran off into another hall!

"Amber! Wait!" James called.

He ran after Amber shouting her name. Sofia felt a chill as the candles disappeared as she was held back by Cedric. 

"I'll go after them! Stay with Leota-"

"I can find them, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said. 

"It seems safer here-"

"I can do this, Mr. Cedric! I've gone off on my own before!" Sofia protested. 

"I might need your help sorcerer. The spirits, they call to me.... this is stronger than I've ever experienced!" Leota said.

Cedric wasn't buying whatever Leota was presenting. He didn't let go of Sofia. He's seen her almost get seriously hurt before, he couldn't imagine what type of trouble her siblings were getting themselves into. Sofia was determined to finish this story as soon as possible to get her family out of this mess. These ghosts did not seem friendly at all. The only way out of here was death, that wasn't a good option.

Cedric saw the look of determination in Sofia's eyes, there was no way of swaying her. Cedric let go of Sofia's shoulder. If anyone could find the twins, it was Sofia.

"Stay safe. Here," Cedric waved his wand and tapped the amulet, "voicentra. Now just scream into the amulet if anything happens and I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said. 

Sofia ran off in the direction of the twins and disappeared into the dark hallway. Cedric turned Leota sharply and flicked his wand for light. 

"Listen here, Leota. We need to come up with a plan so I can get the Princesses and Prince home safely!" Cedric said.

Leota touched a suit of armor to feel for more spirits. She closed her eyes and felt the cool metal.

"Our ghost host is near. Let me talk to him, these ghosts tend to purely terrorize," Leota said.

She opened her eyes and began to walk down a different hall. Cedric followed in confusion, but in the distance a raven cooed. 

Amber ran past breathing and banging doors and spiders. She didn't care where she was going, she was getting out of there! Amber stopped to catch her breath and suddenly heard an organ playing. She followed the organ and other voices. Amber walked into a ballroom filled with dancing- 

"Ghosts!!" Amber shrieked. 

The ballroom was freezing as the ghosts glided above the floor. A table was filled ghosts coming in and out and a ghost at the head trying to blow candles on a giant cake. Ghosts were swinging from the chandelier and dueling. No one was at the organ but it continued to play. Amber froze taking in the sight.

Amber felt a direct cold burst of air on her head. She didn't want to look, she couldn't move. All she could do is scream. 

While searching for Amber, James heard a scream. 

"Amber!" James called.

No answer. James wasn't afraid of ghosts, but rather fascinated. He was glad to learn his own castle was haunted, but these ghosts were on a different level. James heard piano playing from a door closed in front of a set of stairs. 

"Amber?" James called again, making his way up the stairs. 

He hurried up the stairs and quickly opened the door. A piano was there, but no one was playing it. James stumbled into an attic with wedding decorations and portraits of a bride and her husband. James noticed the same bride was in all the pictures but with different men. The heads of the men slowly disappeared on the paintings and James heard a voice.

"I do... I do... I did," the voice said.

"Hello?" James said.

He creeped further into the attic and saw a bride admiring herself in the mirror. She was pale, in a dress type he had never seen before with a heart glowing through. The bride noticed James from her mirror and slowly turned to him. She smiled at James and levitated towards him. 

"What a handsome boy! What's your name?" The bride asked.

"P-prince James of Enchancia," James stuttered. 

His hairs rose and his hands turned clammy. The bride's smile grew wider at the word prince.

"I'm Constance. Constance Hatchaway. I've never married a Prince before," Constance said.

James shuddered as Constance stroked his cheek. James looked into the mirror and saw that Constance held an axe behind her back. James backed away slowly towards the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you," James said. 

"Oh stay a spell... Prince," Constance said sweetly. 

She swung her ax at James neck, but he ducked. The piano played a wedding march as Constance swung her axe again. 

"Don't go! Stay with me! Forever!" Constance said.

James saw another door and ran past Constance dodging another swing. He was close to the door when another ghost holding a hat box appeared in front of him. Constance swung once more and missed! Instead she chopped at the neck of the hatbox ghost. His head disappeared then reappeared in his hatbox.

"AMBER!" James screamed. 

Cedric thought he heard several screams as he continued to follow Leota. They walked into a room with a round table and instruments. Leota's eyes lit up as she rushed to the table. From a bag she brought she pulled out her crystal ball and her cards.

"This is perfect! Sorcerer, join me!" Leota said, excitedly. 

Cedric hesitantly sat at the table with Madame Leota placed her hands on Cedric's and closed her eyes. 

"_Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat… __Call in the spirits, wherever they're at! __Rap on a table, it's time to respond… __Send us a message from somewhere beyond!" _Leota chanted.

The sound of fingers tapping on the table began. Cedric looked around and under the table but nothing was there. 

"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween...

Awaken the spirits with your tambourines!" Leota continued. 

The instruments began to slowly rise and play music. 

"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond… Let there be music from regions beyond!"

The music intensified and the instruments started circling the table. 

"Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell...Give us a hint… by ringing a bell!"

A bell rang at first softly, then it grew with the intense music.

"Why are they haunting all of New Orleans?" Cedric asked.

"Spirits answer this sorcerer's call! Ghost host! Show yourself so that we know who's behind it all!" 

A raven flew into the room and stood on the table. Madame Leota opened her eyes and they were pure white. The music was at its loudest, her tarot deck flew around them as well. The raven ruffled its feathers and croaked. Madame Leota's eyes changed from white to a piercing black. Cedric tried to release his hands from Leota's but couldn't get his hands free. 

"The ghosts all the souls here- they must be trapped! This retirement home for the dead needs to come to a close!" Leota said. 

"Leota let go-"

"I must become one... I know my fate. Spirits release us!" Leota said.

All the instruments stopped. They dropped to the floor and the cards onto the table. Madame Leota lifted her crystal ball and turned to Cedric. Her eyes were back to her normal brown color.

"Sorcerer, I have a favor to ask," Leota began.

"Will it get us out of here?" Cedric asked.

"It will keep the ghosts in and let you and your royalty out."

"Then so be it!" 

Sofia wondered around the freezing halls ignoring all that creeped and tried to spring out at her. She called for her siblings, peeped her head through doors that didn't seem threatening and hoped there was no surprise waiting. Sofia continued walking and searching until she heard a scream. 

"Amber?" Sofia called.

She ran towards the scream down a purple hall and to a balcony. Below was Amber, being twisted and turned by ghosts on the ballroom floor. Amber screamed as the ghosts tugged her every which way into their dance.

"Amber! Hold on!" Sofia shouted.

Sofia looked for stairs down the balcony, but there was none. Sofia watched the ghosts swinging from the chandeliers and swayed close enough to her... if she jumped. Sofia stood on the the top of the balcony ledge preparing for the leap as the chandelier swayed towards her. Amber looked up from her tournament with horror. 

"Sofia! No!" Amber shouted.

Amber mustered enough courage to get away from the spirits and to her sister. A ghost moved a chair out, tripping Amber over as Sofia leaped from the ledge onto the chandelier. Amber gasped once Sofia caught onto the chain. The ghost who had the chandelier preoccupied, giggled as he floated his way up to the top. Sofia held on tight realizing she didn't think this through and the chain went back and forth. The ghost now above Sofia yanked the chain down making debrief trickle down from the ceiling.

"No, no, no! Jump Sofia! I'll catch you!" Amber shouted.

"I'll try-"

Another yank! The chandelier jolted down but stopped mid way. The ghosts stopped their party, their celebrating and looked at the scene above. The all smiled and cheered on the ghost as it gave the chain another yank. The chandelier jolted again falling a little closer to the ground.

"Stop it! Sofia! Jump!" Amber panicked.

"I'm-"

The chandelier sped to the ground at a final tug of the chain. Sofia screamed waiting for a certain doom upon impact. Amber shouted for her sister as she watched the chandelier fall then suddenly- stop! Another ghost held the chandelier slightly up from the ground as the whole dead room burst with laughter. Sofia hopped off the chandelier and ran into Amber's arms as the ghosts continued their party. 

"We're getting out of here! Now!" Amber said.

"But the story!" Sofia said. 

"Who cares! Let's find James and Cedric and get out of here!" Amber cried.

She grabbed Sofia's hand and ran straight out of the ballroom. They passed through hallway after hallway running across doors that lead to nowhere, more rooms, or another ghost. Amber and Sofia were chased by candelabras, and past moving coffins. They finally found a door that looked like it lead to the outside.

"We have to find the others," Sofia said. 

"James! James!" Amber shouted.

In the distance, a boyish shrill was heard. The girls looked at each other and headed towards the shrill. James was being chased by Constance as she kept hacking and hacking her ax at James. 

"James!" Sofia called. 

"Watch out!" James warned. 

Constance swung her at Sofia and Amber, nearly missing their heads. James grabbed the girls' wrist and ran with them.

"Wait! Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said. 

Her amulet glowed a bright purple and they all poofed into a room! Sofia looked around to find Cedric and Leota sitting around preparing for a spell. Constance had followed the children using Cedric's spell and raised her ax. 

"Princess! Duck!" Cedric shouted. 

Sofia stumbled back and ducked, bumping into Leota. Constance swung and cleanly cut Madame Leota's head right off! Amber screamed as the head dropped to the floor and rolled towards the crystal ball. Cedric waved his wand, the instruments lifted once more along with the tarot cards. Constance laughed as she vanished from sight as Leota's head began to glow. 

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said, panicked. 

"Almost done, Princess!" Cedric said. 

Leota's had vanished as well, but a blue glow began to shine in the crystal. The instruments continued to circle around the room even after Cedric tucked away his wand. The crystal ball levitated from the ground and a blue flash rippled through the whole mansion.

"Now, we run," Cedric said.

More laughter, shrieks and moans materialized through the room and if it wasn't cold all ready, the mansion was a whole lot chiller. Sofia lead the group to where they found the door that lead to the outside of the mansion. She opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. The graveyard was alive with ghosts all over singing and playing near their tombstones. Amber froze again, but James pushed her through. All the ghosts paid no mind to their terrified guests as they socialized among themselves. If James wasn't so frightened, he would have enjoyed the sight. The group neared the gate when the raven with the glowing red eyes flew above them. They reached the front gate, Cedric flicked his wand causing them to swing right open. The children dashed right out not turning back until the black gates slammed shut behind them. Cedric heaved and leaned against the gate. He looked up and sighed as the raven could not get pass an invisible barrier. 

"There, the story is complete," Cedric sighed.

"What? What about Leota? What about all the ghosts?" Sofia breathed.

"This mansion is a retirement home for ghosts, but the ghosts got out of hand and were becoming too restless. We trapped them so they can only haunt within the grounds," Cedric explained. 

"But Leota! Her head!" Amber said, catching her breath.

"Madame Leota is exactly where she wanted and needed to be," Cedric said.

He didn't want to tell them. He couldn't find it in his heart to. Before entering the mansion, there was already a gravestone with Leota's name and face on it. She was a wondering medium, a spirit herself with no true home. Leota was finally home. Cedric turned his attention away from the mansion to the terrified children. 

"Let's go home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick," Cedric said.

As they left the mansion possibly forever, Leota's spirit neared the gate. She held onto the bars and waved:

"Hurry back! Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate!" 

* Epilogue*

After a well earned scolding and a few hugs, the group finally felt free from their adventure. Roland explained that not all stories have happy endings and life is very short. Miranda gladly accepted terrified hugs and promises of never going out again (although she knew it wouldn't be kept). As Sofia retired to her room for much needed rest, she still couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spin every once and awhile. Sofia sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair too tired to really check her surroundings. Clover sniffed the air and oddly looked at the mirror.

"Sofia," Clover said, "Who are your friends?"

Sofia woke up from her daze and looked into the mirror. The three hitchhiking ghosts surrounded her and lifted up their thumbs. Sofia held her breath and gently put down her hair brush. When she felt like she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
